Dreaming of You
by H.G.F.E
Summary: Keeping the love alive. What happen after John told Shayera that he was staying with Mari.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any JL characters, but I just hated the way thing ended, mostly because nothing was defined at the end. John and Shayera were the best characters ever and I loved their story. So just for fun I decided to make a story and give it the end I wanted. This is the first story I have ever written, so hope you guys like it. I am trying to make it a series, this is the first chapter.**

Dreaming of You

Chapter 1

This was her worst idea yet, and counting the last five years that was saying a lot. Shayera looked around her and shook her head; Wally was still sitting in front of the monitor eating a sandwich that was almost as big as him.

"Wally, can you please tell me what am I doing here?" when he had called her and told her that he wanted her to come and spend some time with him she had agreed mostly out of boredom and depression. She hated to feel sorry for herself "I can't believe you are still eating; what do you want me to do?"

"I just wanted to talk to you" Shayera sat beside him and sighed; she really didn't feel like talking and she knew where this conversation was heading "Can you tell why you are ignoring John?"

"As much as I love you Wally, that is not of your business?" after John had told her about their son and that he chose Mary she had finally saw what had been in front of her the entire time. He still didn't trust he; she was tired of waiting and begging for something that he didn't want to give her in the first place "I just decided that it was time for me to stop living in the past. I'm tired of waiting so I just gave up on John"

"Damn" he looked a little sad for a moment and then gave her a sad smile "Shay, you know that you can count on me right?"

"Yes Wally I know" she gave him a real smile and took his hand in hers "You're one of the few people I can count on"

She was a Thanagarian warrior and she didn't be for anything, specially a man that couldn't see what was right in front of him.

"I was looking for you"

Shayera looked behind her and groaned, this just kept getting better and better.

"Mari I'm not in the mood" the woman didn't get the word no, sometimes she thought that Mari just liked aggravating her "Just tell me what you want and then please leave so I can finish what I'm doing"

"Someone is testy this morning; what? Didn't get your beauty sleep?"

"No, I was with Wally while he was on monitor duty" she turned around, giving Mari her back and kept typing away "Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"I want to talk to you about John"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shayera looked at Mari and frowned. Why did everybody decided that they wanted to talk about John? Didn't they have better things to do? She knew that some of them thought they were helping, but the problem was Mari wasn't one of those people.

"John told me what happen?"

"What do you mean?" she couldn't believe that John had told her about Rex "What did they tell you?"

"I know all about Egypt?"

"So?" Shayera tried not to show her relief. For some reason she couldn't explain she didn't want Mari knowing about Rex or what supposedly happen in the future "What about it?"

"I was surprised you didn't try to get back with him" Mari gave her a malicious smile "but then John told me that he decided to stay with me. I just wanted to tell you to back off, the game is over and I win. So now I want to step aside and leave us alone"

"I have no intention of getting in the way" Mari had made a big mistake, Shayera hated when people gave her ultimatums. She had already decided to give up John and now she was going to end this "friendship" "that happen four months ago and if you haven't noticed I haven't talked to him since then, but now let me make something clear. Never again make the mistake of thinking that you can tell me what to do. I'll do whatever I want whenever I want, and I really don't appreciate my supposed friend rubbing their triumph on my face. I swear next time you talk to me that way I will knock you until next Tuesday and laugh while I'm doing it"

Shayera gave Mari her back and walked away. How stupid had she been, she really thought that they could be friends, apparently she had been wrong. Shayera stopped next to the bay window and sighed. What had made her things that things would be different? She wasn't allowed to be happy, she was a traitor and not to earth how most people thought. She was a traitor to her own planet, and the worst part was that she really didn't miss Thanagar. It had been a warzone before she was even born. All she could remember was pain and suffering, but most of all death. The only good memory she had was her mother. Khepri had been a beautiful woman, life in Thanagar had made her a warrior, but Shayera still remembered the stories her mother had told her, all the advices.

"_My little Shayera, you shouldn't be too hasty in your desire to go war" She had been five at the time and her mom had come to visit her for her birthday, she had gone to the shelter before going to battle "War is not pretty and you are very young yet"_

"_If I were there I would protect you mommy and nothing would happen to you" her mother had smiled and kissed her forehead "I want to be a warrior when I grow up. That's all I want, to learn how to fight"_

"_My baby, fighting comes easily, but I want you to learn something a little bit more important" Shayera had looked at her mother, surely nothing was more important than fighting "I want you to learn how to love. Here we marry for power and strength, but I don't want that for you. I want you to fall in love and be happy with someone that loves you just as much"_

"_But what about the war?"_

"_The war will still be here" her mother had looked at her smiling, her green eyes shining with love and tenderness "I want you to promise me something Shayera"_

"_What?"_

"_When you find love grave it with both hands and no matter how much you have to fight you won't give it up. Promise me Shayera"_

"_I promise mommy"_

_Her mother had smiled and kissed her cheek._

That was the last time she had seen her mother. She had died six months later.

That promised looked so easy at the time; she should have known that it wasn't that easy. Being a warrior comes easily to her, she had been trained since she was three. Loving someone was a very different thing. Shayera looked at the stars outside the window.

"I tried mom. I really did, but you never told me it would be this hard, or that loving someone would hurt so much"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John Stewart looked at Javelin 23 and restrained from yelling at Aztek, the Javelin was burn to the ground and they were stuck on this backward planet.

"Can you please tell me how in the hell this happen?" He sounded calm and collected, at least he thought he did "I don't see how you could have shot it, I thought we were aiming at the enemies?"

"I was, but the idiot was in front of the Javelin and moved when I shot him"

"I can't believe we are stuck here" John turned around and saw Vixen stepping out of the trees, she had scratches all over her shoulders and part of her face "Is there any way we can get out of here before nightfall?"

"We sent a message that we needed help before the Javelin exploded, J'onn said that he was going to send someone to help us" He looked up the sky, it was a weird red color and the vegetation wasn't that amazing either "Let's hope that they get here fast"

"How long ago did you guys sent the message?"

"About four hours ago" John smiled at Vixen when she put her arms around his waist "It was about the time you disappeared, they should be here soon, an hour max"

"I don't think it'll take that long" John looked in the direction Aztek was pointed, a Javelin was closing in on them "It looks like we'll be out of here in less than five minutes"

"Well you guys sure know how to party" John stiffened at the voice behind him, and by the way Vixen stiffened he knew she had recognized the voice also "and here I thought you will all be hurt or worst"

"Are you disappointed?" John could hear the sarcasm in Vixen's voice.

"Not really" Shayera walked toward the destroyed Javelin and put her hands on her hips "J'onn is not going to be happy about this. I hope one of you can explain it to him"

She was so beautiful, her hair looked like living fire and her eyes we so green, which was one of the things he loved more about her, she could look at you like you were the most important person on the world.

"What are you doing here?" Vixen was not happy and John could understand why, well kind of "Who sent you?"

"J'onn did, you guys called for help right?" Vixen still looked confused as why she wasn't in the Javelin; Shayera seemed to understand because she explained "When you guys called you didn't say what was wrong, so we thought that you were hurt, we didn't know that it was a mechanical reason. When we got to the planet I let Black Canary on the Javelin while I went out to look for you guys. I told her to fight over the jungle to see if she saw something and I told her that we would meet here, but know that we know you guys are ok, we can go home"

"Well good, John and I have a date tonight and I wouldn't miss it for the world" he saw the smirk on her face "We are going to Paris to have dinner"

"Why to Paris?"

"Hello" Vixen looked at Shayera like she was crazy "Paris has the best restaurants"

"Right. How about we leave them?"

John couldn't help but look at Shayera. She and Vixen were nothing alike; one of the things Vixen loved most about him was the fact that with his ring he could take her anywhere in the world, like when she said she wanted Chinese, she meant literally going to China. He still remembered the week before the invasion when he had asked her to go to Italy.

_They were at his apartment, Shayera had about ten movies in front of her, and she had a very pensive look on her face._

"_How about we go to Italy?" she looked at him frowning "We could have dinner there"_

"_Why? I like your apartment. We could get some take out and watch a movie"_

_She was sitting in the sofa wearing one of his t-shirts. He sat beside her and smiled._

"_You are very strange woman"_

"_Why?"_

"_Most women would give anything to have dinner in Italy"_

"_Lucky for you I'm not most women; if you really want to go we can, but I really prefer we stay here" She straddle him and gave him that mischievous smile he loved so much "We are always fighting or with the guys and I like the fact that we are having some time for ourselves" She kissed him and raised the shirt a little bit "I can make it worth your while"_

"As soon as we get to the watchtower we can get ready, that way we'll have enough time to do some sightseeing"

John looked at Vixen and sighed. Every day he grew more annoyed with her. He had made a choice and now he had to live with it. He looked at Shayera again, what had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shayera sat up in bed and pressed her hand against her forehead. She hated nights and lately she also hated sleep, mostly because she couldn't sleep anymore. Her nightmares didn't let her sleep or be at peace. Shayera got up and walked to the door, maybe if she ate something it would help her get some sleep, at least for a couple of hours.

Of course the kitchen was empty, but then it was two o'clock in the morning so there was no reason for people to be up and about. She grabbed tube of chocolate ice cream and at in the little breakfast bar in the center of the room.

She touched the necklace and smiled, another thing she had to thank Dr. Fate for. He had made the necklace especially for her, it made her wings disappear. Dr. Fate had told her that if she wished her wings could disappeared forever, of course she didn't want that, but she loved to sleep without them, she could sleep in any position she wanted without hurting them or being uncomfortable, or sit down without sitting on her wings and also if she got hurt they healed faster, but most of all she loved that she could go out and people couldn't recognized her without them, she could act human for as long as she wanted.

"That looks good" Shayera almost chocked on the ice cream, she looked up and standing in front of her was John, great more nightmares "Isn't a little late or in this case early for ice cream?"

"No, is the perfect time" he was wearing pajamas bottoms and not shirt and she had to look away to distract herself before he noticed she was ogling him "Didn't you have a date?"

"I did, but it ended a while ago"

"Ok" that still didn't explain why he was here instead of his apartment with Vixen "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to sleep here" he moved around the breakfast bar and sat beside her, she couldn't help but stiffened, why did he have to sit so close? "Why are you up? Couldn't sleep?"

"No" she would be damned if she admitted that she was having nightmares "I was just hungry, but I'll be leaving now"

She moved to get up and he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go" he was moving his fingers up and down the inside of her wrist, she didn't think he noticed the caress "Stay a little while"

"I don't think that's a good idea" at least for her.

"Please, just for a little while" he looked into her eyes and gave her a challenging smile "or are you afraid of being with me?"

She stiffened again, damn it, he knew how to play, he knew that her pride wouldn't let her run away.

"Fine, I'll stay" she looked at his hand, which was still around her wrist "Can you please let go of my hand"

"Sorry" he let go of her hand, grabbed her spoon and took a bite of the ice cream "That's good, but I know how it would taste better"

He got up and opened one of his cabinets, he came back with the table with something that looked like little chocolate squares. He threw them inside the ice cream and then help the spoon up to her.

"Just taste it" he laughed at her doubtful look "I promise you'll love it"

"Aha" she opened her mouth and let him feed her the threat. She almost moaned in pleasure, it was really good "What did you put in the ice cream?"

"Brownies; when I was little my grandma used to prepare this for me. Do you like it?"

"Yes, is amazing" she smiled at him before taking the other bite he was offering her.

"I love that earth has so many different foods and they all taste so different"

"That's true" he laughed "not all woman will eat this. Mari is a model so she doesn't eat ice cream or brownies"

Her good mood vanished instantly. How could she have forgotten about his girlfriend? She didn't know the reason why he was here with her and she didn't like the jealousy she felt when she thought about him and Mari together.

She got up to leave and must have noticed the change because he got up at the same time. His chest was touching hers, he was almost a foot taller than she was, so she had to look up to see his face. The minute she did she knew it had been a mistake.

He was looking at her the same he had before the invasion. Was it her imagination or his face was getting closer, she closed her eyes, nope she wasn't imagine it she could feel his breath; he was going to kiss her. She opened her eyes just as his lips touched hers and jumped back.

"Think is better if I go back to my room"

She turned around and almost ran out of the room. Damn it she knew better than to let him touch her, he was with another woman and she had to accept that. She wasn't nobody's second best, not even the man she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"

John walked into the conference room to see Flash dancing around the room, singing off key, he was moving around the room like he had ants in his pants.

"He's gotta be strong" Flash flex his muscles "and his gotta be fast" he then run all round the room at full speed until he noticed John.

"Hey GL" he stopped in front of him and pulled out his headphones "How is it going?"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing. I love that song" he smirked "I can tell that Bonnie Tyler was thinking of me when she wrote it"

Before John could answer Shayera ran into the room with Diana behind her.

"What happen? Is someone in danger?" Shayera asked

"What?" John was confused and judging by Flash's look so was he "What are you talking about?"

"We heard this horrible noise, like someone was in a lot of pain" Diana looked at him and then at Flash "It was coming from this room"

John burst out laughing and Flash looked crushed. Diana looked at Shayera and looked back at him like he lost his mind.

"That horrible noise was Flash" when they still looked blank, he explained "He was singing"

"Why?" Diana asked horrified "If we were in Themyscira they would kill for that"

"It wasn't that bad"Flash sat on a chair looking like a lost puppy "I can sing if I want to"

"Please don't want to" Shayera sat beside him and patted his head trying hard not to laugh "I love you very much, but you sing horribly"

"Well not everyone can have your voice" Diana looked at Flash confused so Flash explained it "The other day Gypsy brought her baby and when I went into the conference room Shayera was holding the baby and singing to him. Thought I have no idea what she was saying"

"I was a lullaby" Shayera's face was red and she looked like she wanted to kill Flash for telling them "and it was in Thanagarian"

"Why were you holding the baby?" John couldn't help but ask, he liked the picture of her with a baby.

"He wouldn't stop crying and Gypsy was really tired, so asked if I could hold him for a moment, so I did and then he stopped crying. So I sang him a lullaby"

John couldn't help but think that she was supposed to have his baby, but he had denied them both that future. He had chosen another woman and somehow he didn't know how to go back, he didn't know if he could trust her again, she had hurt him so much and even though he couldn't stop loving her, but he didn't know how to fix things.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Two weeks later_

Shayera looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at her image; she had bags under her eyes due to her nocturnal habits. The last two missions had drained her physically and emotionally. The shower had helped a little bit; at least she wasn't covered in dust and mud anymore. She wrapped the towel a little tighter around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

Oh my God! Now what?" she sounded bitchy to her own ears, but she was tired and didn't want to talk to anybody, apparently John hadn't receive her message since he was sitting on her bed at the moment "What do you want?"

"I can tell how happy you are to see me" she kept glaring at him, he sighed and stood up "I'm here because I want to ask you something"

"Ok, ask"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night." Shayera walked up to him and touched his face; the she grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse "What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking that you don't have a fever" she looked thoughtful for a moment "Your pulse is normal. What have you drank in the past hour?"

"You are not funny" he pulled her wrist out of her grip and shook his head "Is just dinner. Do you think I have to be sick or drunk to ask you out?"

"Yes"" he raised his eyebrows and she smiled "I'm just playing, but seriously, why are you asking me out? What about Vixen?"

"Vixen's gone to a photo shoot and I asked you out because we haven't talked that much since you came back" he looked around the room and then back at her "We used to be friends"

"No we didn't" he seemed surprised at her tone "We were never friends. At first we were always at each other's throats and after a while we became lovers, but we were never friends"

"Shayera, I don't like fighting with you and I hate that you barely speak to me" he looked distressed for a moment, that was the only word she could think of "I want you to talk to me and not just when you have to"

"John I can't be your friend" she thought for a moment and shook her head "That's not true, I don't want to be your friend. You made your life now let me make mine"

"Please Shayera, just once" he took her face in his hands and made her look at him "If you don't feel comfortable you can leave, please"

"Fine" she heard herself say the word and wanted to slap herself for agreeing with him. Damn it, why did he have to look so cute while pleading, it wasn't fair "What time and what do you want me to wear?"

"Let's say six and wear a dress" he narrowed his eyes "not the same one you wore to go out with Carter"

"Ok" she had to hide her smile, he was jealous and she kind of liked it "Where are we going?"

"Is a surprise, don't worry I'll tell J'onn where he can teleport you"

"That sounds good" she gave him a smile and pointed to the door "Now can you leave so I can get some sleep?"

"Fine" before she could react he gave her a quick kiss and walked out of the door, she turned to go to the closet when he poked his head back in "and you know, you could have dropped that towel and give me a peak; don't worry we'll have time for that later"

The door closed leaving Shayera in the middle of the room with her mouth wide open.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the person that didn't want me to leave her hanging LOL, you are lucky I had already written it! Thanks for following. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"So you are going out with Shayera" John looked at Batman and tried to hide his surprise "Is not a secret, is it?"

"What's not a secret?" John looked behind him to see Wally entering the monitor room.

"That John and Shayera are going out" Batman looked pleased with himself, Wally gave a loud whoop.

"Is about time" Wally clapped him on the back "Good for you guys, I was started to get worried"

"I know better than to ask, but I'm going to" he looked pointedly at Batman "How do you know I'm going out with her?"

"Like I would tell you how I found out" Batman looked at him seriously "The question is why you asked her out when you haven't talked to her in two weeks?"

"He came to his senses and found out that he couldn't live without her" Wally put a hand to his heart and wiggled his eyebrows at John "You lucky dog"

"Wally, shut up" he looked back at Batman who was looking at him like he was committing some kind of sin "It's none of your business"

"What isn't?" John groaned when Superman came into the room "Well, is anyone going to tell me?"

"John is getting lucky" Wally winced when John glared at him, he cleared his throat "I mean he is going out with Shayera"

"Well, is about time if you ask me" Superman smiled "What made you come back to your senses?"

"You are all acting like I was doing something wrong" he was mad, why were they blaming him? "If you guys don't remember she was the one that left"

"Yes, but you were the one that let her go" count on Batman to make you feel like a bug "and you've had a million chances to make things right, but of course you felt like you had something to prove"

"I don't have anything to prove" now he was mad, why were they attacking him? "She left and by the time she came back I was in a relationship with someone else. Did you guys really expect me to leave Vixen?"

"Yes" Batman was looking like a thunder cloud and a very dark one at that.

"Yes" said Superman crossing his arms over his chest "I did"

"Um" John glared at Wally who swallowed before getting behind Superman and Batman; he stuck between their shoulders "Yes I did"

"Well, all of you were wrong"

"And I thought Batman was a pigheaded" when Batman glared at Wally, he smiled at the bat "I mean that in the nicest way possible"

"Look, it's none of your business" he glared at the three of them. They had no right to get involved in his life "Is between Shayera and me"

"No is not" John was surprised at Wally's outburst, he looked pissed and was glaring at him. Wally moved from behind Batman and Superman "She is my sister and I won't let anyone hurt her. She has suffered enough, she doesn't need any more heartbreak and I swear that if you hurt her again I'll take you behind the barn and give you the beating of your life"

"Um Wally?" he looked at Batman "you don't have a barn"

"So?" he looked at Superman who was highly amused and trying to hide it "Super has one and I know he'll lend it to me if I need it"

"Anytime Wally"

"Look" John knew that Wally and Shayera had a special bond. They saw each other as brother and sister, Shayera let Wally get away with things that would make kill someone if they even tried it. Wally would give his life for Shayera if he had to "I don't want to hurt her. I love her and all of you know that"

"Good" Wally smiled at all of them "Now can we go and eat something? I'm starving"

John laughed at that. Correction, Wally would give his life for Shayera as long as she didn't come between him and food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shayera was feeling uncomfortable in the dress, mostly because she wasn't used to them. She was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline, it tied at the back of the neck, and the dress had an A-line skirt that left little bit to the imagination. She had put her hair up in a messy bun.

Shayera walked into the monitor room heels clicking with every step she took.

"Wow!" she looked up to see Diana and J'onn entering the room. Diana smiled at her "You look gorgeous, you clean up very nicely"

"Thanks" in a lower tone she said "I think"

"You look beautiful Shayera" J'onn gave her a questioning look "where are your wings?"

"Oh! I made them disappear" she turned around to show him "I didn't want to have people looking at me, and sitting on them for hours hurts"

"Are you ready for teleportation?"

Before she could answer she found herself on a hallway. Shayera looked around her; where was she supposed to go? She looked up and saw an arrow pointing to her right, as soon as she walked around the corner she stopped.

The floor was covered in red and white petals; there was a note in the wall. _Fallow the trail._

Shayera smiled and followed the petals, she came up a stairway, at the end of the stairs was a door, as soon as she opened it all the breath left her body. She knew she was on a rooftop. The whole floor was covered in petals and not just red and white, but every single color, it looked like a rainbow, the table at the center was already set up, and it had a red rose beside one of the plates. Shayera took the rose and looked up, it looked like thousands of stars, but she knew they were fairy lights, they covered the whole rooftop, she didn't know how that was possible since there was no rooftop to hang them from. All of a sudden the candles on the table lighted up.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes" Shayera turned around to see John standing beside the door, he was wearing black dress pants, with a white dress shirt, good thing he wasn't wearing a tie because she really hated them "is amazing"

"I'm glad" he stood in front of her close enough to be invading his personal space, but she didn't mind, she liked him close "you look beautiful"

"Thanks" she knew her face was red, she hated that he could make her blush like a little girl "you don't look so bad yourself"

During the next hour they ate and talked, for a moment it was like they had gone back in time. She missed that side of him and seeing it again reminded her of everything she had lost.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; what makes you think that there is something wrong?"

"Shayera you can't lie to me" he stood up and took her hand helping her to her feet "do you know that every time you are sad your eyes loose a little bit of color?"

"You are the only one that thinks that" she looked at him with narrowed eyes "No one has ever noticed before"

"That's because they don't know you" Shayera walked to the roof's edge and looked down. People were walking around, talking and laughing. A pair of hands grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back against a warm body. Shayera tilted her head back and saw John looking down at her "Why don't you know tell me what's wrong?"

"What are we doing? We haven't talked in weeks and all of a sudden you asked me out and set this up" she really didn't want to bring back bad memories, but she had no choice "You told me that you were staying with Mari, that you didn't wanted to be destiny's puppet. Why are we here? Why did you change your mind?"

"I know what I said" He kissed her lips; it was a slow sweet kiss "Why can't we just enjoy this? We don't have to worry about the future now, we can just be together"

"John" she turned around so she could see him better; he didn't let go of her so she put her arms around his neck "I think…."

Before she could finish the sentence he kissed her, this one wasn't like the kiss before, this kiss was pure fire, like he wanted to eat her alive. Shayera forgot what she was going to say, she kissed him back; she had missed this so much, the passion between them, the chemistry, his kisses, but most of all she missed the way he touched her; he touched her like she was the more important thing in the world to him, like he cared. Except for her parents no one had cared about her before.

Hro had saw her as means to an end, and she had never loved him, but with John everything was different, she could be herself and know that he would never use it against her.

"You always think too much" he put his forehead against hers and smiled "I missed you; you have no idea how much"

"Yes I do" she kissed him "because I missed you just as much"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John laughed at joke Flash had made. He felt like he was walking on clouds, last night dinner had been amazing.

"How was the date?"

"It was great" Flash had been nagging at him for the past hour, he wanted details "and that's all you are getting"

"Oh man" he made his best puppy face, but John smiled and shook his head "you are not fun"

"Flash, have you seen Superman?" Shayera walked up to them and smiled at John "I need to see him"

"He is on a mission with Batman and Kara" Flash took a sip of his drink "Why?"

"I needed to talk to him about…." John saw her pressed a finger to her ear "Shayera here" she listened for a moment "I'm on it"

"What was that?" Flash asked her.

"They need me on a mission" she looked around the room "Carter, you are coming with me"

John wanted to punch the other guy when he saw the smile on Carter's face.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he needed the reassurance before he really punched Carter for looking at her like that. Shayera was his and the other guy needed to get a clue.

"Yes, I'll be at your apartment around eight" she narrowed her eyes at him "you better pick a movie I like; if I have to see Old Yeller again I'll hit you with my maze"

"You can pick the movie" he watched until she was out of sight then turned to Flash "What?"

"Why didn't you just stood up and beat your chest?" Flash laughed at his look "Don't worry he got the message, if he touches her you'll cut off his hands"

"I don't find you amusing" he stood up "and no one else does either"

So maybe he wanted the other idiot to keep his hands to himself, but he had reasons for that, it wasn't as if Carter hadn't tried before. He found pleasure in knowing that Shayera had turned him down.

Half an hour later he waked into the monitor room with Green Arrow beside him, they found J'onn looking at one of the monitors were they could see Shayera slamming Shadow's head against the wall over and over.

"Shayera" J'onn pressed a bottom "I'm pretty sure he is unconscious"

"I know"

"OOOKKKK" she didn't stop hitting the other guy, J'onn cleared his throat "If you know then why are you still hitting him?"

"Just for fun" she threw Shadow to the ground and turned away "there, the police can have him now"

John turned toward J'onn laughing.

"Javelin 22 is ready" J'onn walked to the computer on the other side of the room "please refrain from destroying this one"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Stop that"

"Just one more"

"No" Shayera laugh at John, he was pouting for God's sake "you brought them for me"

"That doesn't mean I don't want one"

"Ok" Shayera took one M&M out of the bag and put it in his hands "there you go"

"Really? One?" he spread silly kisses all over her face making her laugh. She put two more M&Ms in his hand, he looked crushed "I think my ego just died, you killed it"

"Poor baby" She gave him ten M&Ms "There? Is your ego all better now?"

"Much, thanks" he gve her a mock glare and put a hnad to his heart "my ego is very fragile and I'm very insecure, I need to feel appreciate it"

Shayera burst out laughing. She loved that he could make her laugh no matter what mood she was in. They were in his apartment, sitting on the sofa eating popcorn and M&Ms, she was happy that her metabolism was faster than humans or she would wait three hundred pounds.

"You know something?" she looked at him waiting "I've always wondered if you look like your mom or your dad"

"I look like my mom" she touched her hair "Except for my hair, I got it from my dad"

"How was your mom?"

"Very beautiful and sweet" she smiled, her mom had been the only beautiful thing in her life "She had blonde hair and was short like me. She would come the shelter to see me every couple of months, no matter how bad things were she always found time for me"

"She sounds amzing" John hugged her and kissed the top of her head "What happen to her?"

"She died six months after I turned five"

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok, it was a long time ago" she gave him a sad look "The day I turned five she came to see me and brought me a gift" she gave him a curious look "Did I ever tell you were my name cames from?" he shook his head "In Thanagar there is a flower that growns every three hundred years, during spring. My mom had only seen pictures of it, but she always had wanted to see one. The day I was born there was a big battle close to one of the main cities, my dad spent hours fighting to give the people time to escape. I was born about ten miles from there. A couple of minutes after I was born a messanger came to the camp and gave my mom a box, there was a note that my mom used to read to me all the time _"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to our daughter's birth, but in my place I send you this flower to bring you joy and happiness. I'll see you someday soon my love"_ He sent her a Shayera flower, that was the first one that had grow in three hundred years, he died in battle that same day"

"Shayera you don't have to tell me"

"Is ok" she kissed him "the flower has bright red petals like my hair and the center is bright green like my eyes, that's why my mom named me Shayera. That's what she gave me on my birthday, the last flower my dad sent her. She putted in a nehah" as his confused look she explained "is a glass box, but whatever you put inside will stay alive for as long as you want"

"What happen to it?" he was caressing her arm "the flower, where is it now?"

"It was destroyed with the watchtower"

"I'm sorry"

"Is fine" she straddle him and put her arms around his neck "but I'm feeling pretty bad right now" she kissed his neck and smiled when he jumped "so I need someone to make me feel better"

"You do?" he gave her a quick kiss "How's that?"

"Wally can do better, but let me instruct you" her fingers curled on his chest and she dragged her nails down to his abdomen feeling the muscles contract "That's better"

He kissed her and what a kiss it was, like his life depended on it. Shayera smiled against his mouth, so their chemistry wasn't dead after all. He dragged openmouthed kisses down her neck, she heard a ripping sound and looked down.

"You ruined the shirt" not that she really cared, he could set it on fire if he wanted to.

"Don't worry about it" he said between kisses "I'll buy a new one. Clothes are overrated anyways"

Well, she couldn't disagree with him there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the rest of the week John and Shayera spent as much time together as they could. She would go to his apartment every day after she came back from the missions.

He was walking around the watchtower looking for Shayera, when he run into Kara.

"Hey"

"Hey Kara, have you seen Shayera?"

"Yes she was at the gym"

"Thanks"

He went to the gym thinking that he was going to strangle her, he found her in the gym with Wally.

"Shayera" she looked up at him and smiled "I need you to explain something to me"

"Ok"

"Would you care to explain why my oven is in pieces?"

"It was nothing" she blushed a little and looked away from him "we had a little disagreement"

"A little?" he was going to torture her first "Just a little?"

"It was nothing really, it didn't want to work, I advised it to do it or it'll have problems" he just kept looking at her "I just hit it a little bit, so it would respect me"

"A little bit?" he gave her a cold smile "Is in pieces and not even big pieces at that"

"Well, we had a little talk with it" Wally laughed and John glared at him. Damn woman she had the idea that she could fix everything with violence "At least it looks better than your dishwasher did"

"What did you mean by we?" his eyes opened wide when he caught the dishwasher part "What?" Wally was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face, he fell off the bench laughing and holding his stomach "what did you do to the dishwasher?"

"Nothing" she thought he had known and had gave her herself away "don't worry about it"

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday" she smiled at him "I bought you a new one so you wouldn't notice. I'm sorry, it just really pissed me off"

"Shayera" he was fighting the urge to smile "you can't destroy everything that pisses you off"

"And why not?" she crossed her arms over her chest looking like a little girl "It works"

"I'm sure it does" John laughed and hugged her "next time just call me"

"Fine"

After lunch went to the monitor room looking for J'onn, Green Arrow had told him that the Martian had been looking for him. J'onn was the only one there.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes" J'onn gave her a weird look "There is someone…."

Before he could finish someone jumped at John and kissed him.

"Hello stranger" John found himself looking at Vixen "did you miss me?"

"When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago" she frowned at him "is there something wrong?"

"There is something you need to know"

"I know" he raised an eyebrow "For the past week you've been with Shayera. How could you do that to me? She betrayed you John; I was the only one that was there for you when she left, after she betrayed the whole planet. I'm the only one that you know won't betray you"

"I know" he felt ashamed, he own Vixen and he should have given her a chance "I'm sorry"

"Are you going to break up with me?"

"No" he wouldn't do that to her, he would never do to her what Shayera had done to him, he was better than that "if you can forgive me I would like us to try and make this work"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you" he smiled at her "I know I haven't done a great job showing you, but give me another chance"

"I will" she hugged him "but you have to promise that you won't betray me again"

"I promise"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shayera looked around the room; they had a meeting about a rebellion in some planet that she couldn't remember. Shayera frowned, John was missing she hadn't seen him in two days. J'onn and Batman kept looking at her like they were expecting something. She got up from the table and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" she heard Diana behind her "I thought we were going to have lunch together?"

"I'm sorry, I have something to do"

She got one of the technicians to teleport her to John's building, she got into his apartment through the window at the same time he came out of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you" he looked strange, she smiled at him "I haven't seen you in two days, so when I didn't see you at the meeting today I decided to come and see you, are you ok?"

"Yes, I took a couple of days off" he kept looking toward the bedroom door "look you need…."

"John do you have…." Shayera felt her eyes widened when Mari came out of the room getting dressed, her hair was still damp and she didn't need to be genius to know what had been going on "is good to see you Shayera"

"Mari" John smiled at her "can you please leave us alone for a moment?"

The other woman left and John turned back to her "you shouldn't have come"

"Would you care to explain?"

"There is nothing to explain" she was mad not that was the word; she was furious "you knew I was with Mari"

"No I didn't" she ran a hand through her head "if I had known I would have never slept with you, I thought things were over between you two"

"I never said that" she could tell that he was mad, good so was she "you just assumed what you wanted to. Do you really think I would leave her for you? You betray me Shayera, not just me but the entire planet and you just want me to forget that?" all the anger left her, she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach "I can't forget, just as I can't forgive you. I could never be with you, simply because I don't trust you. I tried to forget this last week, but I couldn't"

"Ok" she knew her face was white, she could fell tears behind her eyes, but she would be damned if she cried in front of him "This is the last chance I'll ever give you John. Fine, you made your choice. I'm sorry to have bothered you, it'll never happen again"

She turned around and left, once she was safe outside she asked for teleportation.

She went to her room and closed the door. Shayera grabbed her maze and started hitting every single item she could find in the room, even the walls. She was crying, she could feel the tears running down her face, she screamed and she didn't stop until everything was destroyed, until her voice left her.

She sat against a wall and hugged her knees to her chest. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. She was crying so hard sob shook her entire body. Nothing had ever hurt so much, not even when she had found out that Thanagar had lost the war.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wally looked at the door in front of him and knocked again.

"Shayera open up" he knew she had been in the room since yesterday afternoon, he had seen John with Vixen this morning, and so he wanted to check up on her "Please let me in"

When nothing moved he got even more worried. He touched the link on his ear and overrode the security to open the door. He felt his eyes widened at the sight that meet him, the whole room was destroyed, there was nothing he recognized, he couldn't even tell if the bed was there. The walls had deep holes in them.

He walked farther into the room and the door closed behind him, he looked around until he saw the figure on the corner of the room.

"Shay? Are you ok?" she didn't say anything so he moved closer; she was sitting with her back against the wall, her hands were wrapped around her legs and she had her head on her knees. Wally sat beside her and removed his mask "Shay please, you are scaring me"

She still didn't say anything, her eyes open and he could see that she had been crying. The once vibrant green was gone, they were opaque.

"Do you want something to eat?" she still didn't answer or moved, he was getting desperate "I'm going to tell the others"

"No" he winced when he heard her voice, it sounded scratchy, like she was forcing her throat to work "If you bring me something to eat I'll eat it, I promise"

"Ok, I'll be back in a little bit"

He walked out and went to the conference room, when he walked in John was laughing at something Superman was saying, Wally saw red, he threw himself at John and punched him right on the jaw, he fell off the chair. Everybody in the room shut up.

"I told you what would happen" John sat up and before anyone could see Wally moved and punched John again, he grabbed him and slammed him against the wall "If you ever look at her again, I'll kill you. I promise you John, don't push me on this"

He walked out of the room leaving everybody with their mouths wide open. He got some food and took it to Shayera, she ate it just like she had promised.

"We'll need to take you to another room" he smiled at her "that's probably better, the view here sucks anyways. Would you like that?"

"Whatever" she put the tray aside and put her head against the wall "you can do whatever you want"

"Shay, why don't you tell me what happen?" a tear ran down her face and he wanted to punched John again "I won't tell anyone"

"Do you trust me Wally?" he frowned, why was she asking him that? He nodded "How can you trust me after I betray all of you?"

"You didn't Shay" she raised an eyebrow "when it came down to it you did what you've always done before, you fought for us, with us. That makes you trustworthy to me. I trust you with my life, always"

"Thank you" she gave him a smile that broke his heart, more tears slipped down her face "but not everybody thinks like that"

In other words John didn't.

"The people that matter does" he kissed her forehead "The people that really know you do"

She smiled at him, a little brighter this time. He would protect her from everyone; no one was going to hurt her again. They didn't deserve her tears, John didn't deserve her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_One month later_

"Ok I give"

Shayera looked down at Wally and laughed, he was breathing hard, they had been training for hours and she had dropped him on his butt more times that she could count.

"I knew it" she did a little victory dance. She knew that for the past month he had been worried about her, he had helped her move to another room and had spent as much time with her as he could, with his help she had gotten out of her depression "I win, again"

"You are one mean lady" he laughed and lay back down on the mat "I need rest, and by that I mean a couple of weeks to recover"

"Right because J'onn and Superman will let you all by yourself for that long" he look wounded "Common lets go and eat before I have to carry you"

As soon as she got up the world started spinning around her, black spots appeared in front of her eyes.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes" she gave him a reasuring smile "Just got dizzy for a moment"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago" he narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him "Where are we going?"

"To get you something to eat, you need food" he glared at her "I can't believe you sepent all that time training when you hadn't eating anything, is a wonder you haven't fall on your face"

They went to the cafeteria and sat at one of the tables with Diana, she hadn't been here in more than a month.

"How are you doing?" Diana asked her.

"I'm not suicidal if that's what you are aking" for the past month they had treated her like she was made of glass, like she would break if the looked at her wrong, they didn't mention John's name in front of her "I'm fine"

"I didn't know we were that transparent" Diana smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Wally thought the same way" Wally sat beside her and gave her a food tray "but I proved him wrong when I kicked his butt over and over"

At that moment John and Vixen came into the cafeteria and sat on the table next to hers, Shayera hadn't seen him since that day at his apartment, she was mad at him for what he'd done, but she was mad at herself for giving him another chance.

"We have a meeting" Diana was glaring at John, she looked back at Shayera "Are you coming?"

"I can't. J'onn just told me that he needed me on a mission" she stood up and streched "I'll see you guys later"

Good thing J'onn had chosen that moment to sent her somewhere, she wasn't ready to be in a room with John yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Two weeks later_

John looked around the table; all the founding members were there except for Shayera and J'onn. Shayera's absence was expected, she hadn't been in a meeting in almost two months, but J'onn's absence was unexpected, especially since he was the one that had called the meeting.

John didn't want to be here, he was feeling guilty for all the things he had told Shayera, he had seen the hurt in her eyes, but she hadn't tried to manipulate him like Vixen had done, she didn't had tried to make him felt guilty. He still couldn't believe that he had told her all those things, but he had felt guilty to be caught in that position.

"Where is he?" John looked at Wally, the kid was impatient as ever, and he still didn't talk to John, unless he had to "I'm hungry"

"You are always hungry" Diana smacked him on the back of the head "Wally be patient, he said it was important"

"Why are there doctors here?" everybody looked at Superman, he was looking at one of the screen and frowning, every time they brought doctors to the watchtower it was because someone was hurt really bad, or dying "J'onn brought them"

Everybody got up and went to the medical bay. Vixen, Carter and Kara were there.

"What happen?" he asked Vixen, checking to make sure she was all right "are you hurt?"

"Yes" her eyes had filled with tears "I think I sprained my ankle"

"Oh shut up" John looked at Kara, she was covered in dust and tiny wood pieces "if it weren't for Shayera you wouldn't be alive"

"Where is she?" Flash looked at Kara worriedly "Is she ok?"

"No she is not" they all looked up when J'onn came out of the medical room, he looked tired and worried "she received most of the impact from the explosion, a building collapsed on top her, and a piece of metal trespassed the left side of her body, in her waist, one of her lungs has collapsed"

"Is she going to die?" John felt like someone had punched him in the chest, black spots appeared before his eyes and he noticed he had stopped breathing "How is she?"

"She is bad conditions, thanagarians are stronger and more resistants' that human, but this was a lot at the same time. The doctors are doing everything they can; they are going to inject ZOB to help her heal faster"

"What's that?" Wally asked

"Is a very strong medicine that helps people heal faster" Batman told all of them "but is a very aggressive medicine and only used in extreme cases"

"Believe me" J'onn looked at all of them "this is a very extreme case"

"Is there anything we can do?" Diana put her hands on J'onn's shoulders "we all want to help her

"I want to know what happen" he looked at Kara "tell me"

"There was a fire and Shayera ordered us to stay away from the building" she glared at Vixen "but she wouldn't listen and ran to the front of the building. I don't know what happen, we heard this noise and all of a sudden Shayera pushed Vixen out of the way" there were tears in her eyes "there was an explosion and the whole building collapsed, by the time we found her she was unconscious and had bleed a lot, there was so much blood"

Tears were running down Flash's face, Diana had her head on J'onn's shoulder and Vixen was sitting there looking bored. A doctor came out of the room; he looked to be about sixty.

"We need to go to a hospital and get a different medicine"

"Why?" J'onn asked "you said this medicine was her best shot"

"It was, before" the doctor aid looking worried.

"What changed?" asked Batman.

"This medicine is very aggressive and in her condition it would kill her"

"What do you mean her condition?" John asked, he thought her condition was the reason they were going to give her the medicine.

"She is pregnant"

Before anyone could say anything an alarm went off, J'onn and the doctor paled and a couple of minutes later a younger looking doctor ran out of the room.

"We just lost the patient, her heart stopped"


	16. Chapter 16

**Invader Abigail, there so you don't fall off that cliff I left you in LOL!**

Chapter 16

John felt like he had the world on his shoulders. The doctors had revived Shayera twice, they had brought another medicine, one that wasn't that aggressive and wouldn't hurt the baby. She had been in surgery for two hours now, John looked around, Flash and Diana were sitting down together with their arms against each other, Superman was hugging Kara, Batman was pacing like a caged animal and Carter was sitting against the wall with his head on his hands.

John looked at Vixen and wanted to slap her, she was sitting beside him looking too pleased with herself, she was smiling at him then turned to Carter.

"Congratulations" at his questioning look; she smiled like a cat, a mean cat "because of the baby"

"What are you talking about?" Carter was looking at her like she was stupid or just plain ignorant "that baby is not mine. I never slept with her"

"Then who is the father?"

"Either you are the most stupid woman in the planet or you are just playing us" John saw her surprise look and smiled to himself, what in the hell had he been thinking? Batman smiled coldly at her "do you really have to ask? Let me give you a clue, almost two months ago she spent a with someone, I know you are a model, but math is not that hard"

"What?" he saw the moment she realized the truth, she turned to him and narrowed her eyes "I can't believe you, how could you do this to me, after all I….."

"Shut up" he snapped at her, he was mad and tired of her venom. All this was his fault. Vixen had spent all this time trying to turn him against Shayera, reminding him of all the bad things she had done "Why don't you leave? Nobody wants you here"

She gasped and left the room limping a little. Everything he had said to Sahyera was coming back to haunt him, she had opened up to him and told her about her mother and childhood, and he had thrown her trust back at her face. He deserved what Wally had done to him.

"She'll live" everybody jumped up when J'onn and the doctor came out of the room, the doctor smiled at him "We'll keep her on an induce coma for the next three days, she heals faster than a human and sleeping plus the medicine would help her, she'll be good as new in a week"

"The baby" all of them looked at him, but he was looking at J'onn "how is the baby?"

"The baby is fine" J'onn gave him a kind smile "we'll monitor her daily to make sure everything is progressing the way it should"

"Can we see her?" Wally asked.

"Yes, but just for a moment" the doctor sighed "she won't hear you, but if you want you can come and talk to her"

All of them went into the room, what John saw almost brought him to his knees. The powerful thanagarian was laying on her right side, she was so pale her skin looked almost translucent, an oxygen mask was covering the lower right side of her face, she had bruises all over her body, he could see a big white bandage on her left side, and it covered her from her hip almost to the right lower side of her breast.

"I'm afraid to touch her" Wally had put down his mask and he had tears on his eyes "I feel I'll hurt her if I touch her"

"She looks so pale" Diana touched her hair "and so helpless"

"She'll be fine now" they looked at J'onn "the only thing we have to worry about is her pregnancy, her child is a hybrid, we don't know how her body will react, and we'll have to keep a close look on her"

"She needs to be taken off active duty" he didn't care if the others agreed or not, she couldn't fight while she was pregnant.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"She can't fight while she is pregnant" he sighed and looked at Flash "I'll tell her when she wakes up"

"No you won't" John narrowed his eyes at Flash, but the kid wasn't intimidated "I agree that she can't fight, but you will not under any circumstances get close or talk to her"

"You can't tell me what to do" he recognized that Flash had been with her after what he had done, but he had no right to keep him away from her "is my child she is carrying and I should have a say in what she does, you can't stop me"

"Really?" Flash gave him a cold smile "Try me"

"This is not helping" Superman got between them "Wally you should let Shayera decide if she wants to talk to him or not" Wally was going to argue, but Superman raised a hand stopping him "But John, Wally was the one who took care of her for the past two months, while she is unconscious he is the only one besides J'onn that has a right to decide what's best for her"

"He can't take care of a puppy" he knew he wasn't being fair, but damn it they were taking her away from him "How is he going to take care of her?"

"He is been doing it for the past two months" Diana was mad "you should give him some credit"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Why are we here again?" John asked J'onn "shouldn't you be with Shayera?"

"She is fine, Dr. Fate is with her" J'onn looked at all the founding members around the table "I wanted to show you the reason I called the meeting yesterday" he hold something up that looked like a pin "This is a camera, thanagarians use it to spy on their enemies"

"Why do you have it?" John asked.

"I found it in one of their spaceships. I was trying to break the codes, but without help from a thanagarian it took longer than I expected"

"Why didn't you ask Shayera for help" Wally asked J'onn "shouldn't she know how it works?"

"Yes, but this is about her" he connected something to the camera and an image came up "I wanted you guys to see this with your own eyes"

It was a conversation between Shayera and Hro, how she had found out that the whole Thanagarian Empire had betray and lied to her about the reason why they were sending her to earth; how mad she had been when she found out they were planning to destroy the planet. It showed when she had gone to the Bat cave and told them what Hro was doing, and then it showed Hro's fury when he had found out about Shayera and him.

"I knew it" Flash jumped from the table and did some weird dance "In your faces, I was right she never betrayed us"

"So that was how they found us" Batman said to himself.

"She gave away our weaknesses" Superman said "what do you call that?"

"But she thought she was helping us" Diana answered before Wally could say anything "They told her they were protecting us from a Gordanian attack, she thought they were building a force field. She gave away our weaknesses so that if we didn't accept the help they could control us until the job was done"

"She gave up our planet for us" Wally said "when the time came she did what was best for us and we treated her like a traitor, the whole planet still thinks she is one"

"Not for long" they all looked at Batman "this video will be on every TV channel on the world by seven"

"Do you think that's wise?" Superman asked "we don't know how the population could react"

"It can't be worse than it is now" John was feeling sick remembering how he had told her that he would never trust her again "they treat her like trash and she gave up everything for us"

When the meeting was over John went into the room where Shayera was. He was surprised when he saw her, when they said she healed faster than humans they weren't kidding, she still had some bruises, but most of them had disappeared, the cut on her forehead was all but gone and the bandage on her side was a little smaller than it had been yesterday, the only thing he didn't like was that she stilled looked pale.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" John jumped and turned around, Dr. Fate was standing behind him "she look better than she did yesterday" The man walked closer to the bed "Thanagarians are an incredible species, as long as she is asleep her body will heal within days"

"Where are her wings?" John was scared that she wouldn't be able to fly again; he knew how much she loved to fly "were they hurt really badly?"

"Yes they were, but it'll be fine, I made her wings disappear so they can heal better and faster, it'll take a couple of weeks"

"Why are you here?"

"I know a little bit about Thanagarian psychology" Fate touched Shayera's stomach "J'onn was worried and he asked me to come and see if I could fell the baby's soul"

"And did you?" that would make the situation more real "could you feel him?"

"Yes, I could feel them"

"That's ….." John's eyes opened wide "What do you mean them? As in more than one?"

"Yes" Fate moved his head to the side "she is having twin girls"

"How can you even know that?"

"Because I can feel their souls, they are very strong like their mother"

"I wonder if she knew" he looked at Fate "if she knew she was pregnant?"

"I don't think so" Fate put a hand on his shoulder "but if it makes you feel better you can ask her when she wakes up"

"If she ever talks to me again"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_2 days later_

Shayera felt like her head was about to explode, her eyelids felt heavy and her mouth tasted like cotton. Her nose itched and felt irritated, she groaned.

"Do you need anything?" she heard his voice, opened her eyes and winced "Try to open them a little bit slower" She tried it his way, she could only see his waist, she looked down at herself and noticed that she was lying on her side, she tried to move and a sharp pain on her side stole her breath "Wait, you need to be patient"

He helped her so that she was lying on her back, he accommodate the pillows so she was more comfortable.

"What happen?"

"A building fell on top of you" her eyes widened, she remembered an explosion and then everything had gone black; she looked at J'onn "Everybody is fine; Vixen had a sore ankle, Carter got some scratches and Kara wasn't even hurt"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost four days" he smiled at her look "we had to sedate you"

"Why?"

"Shayera a building collapsed on top of you" he shook his head "you almost died, your heart topped twice"

"Did someone stab me?" she looked at the bandage and frowned "it hurts"

"I'll give you something for the pain" he injected something into her IV and looked back at her "I'll bring you some food, any preferences?"

"Yes" she smiled "Can I have some cherry ice cream, peanut butter and ketchup?"

"What?" his eyes were wide "all that together?"

"Yes"

"I suppose this is due to your pregnancy"

"My what?" did she heard him right? She swore he had said the P word "did you say pregnancy?"

"Yes, you are pregnant"

"That's not possible"

"I assure you it is" he winked at her "the father seem to think it was very possible"

"John knows?"

"Shayera, the whole watchtower knows"

"Oh God" she put a hand on her forehead, she couldn't have a baby, she would probably kill it during the first week "I can't have a baby J'onn, I don't know the first thing about them, what if I hurt him? Or what if…."

"Shayera" he took her hand and sat on the side of the bed "you need to calm down, you'll be fine, you have months to prepare yourself and we will help you" he laughed "Wally is already picking names"

She laughed; she just needed to put the pregnancy on the back of her mind for a while, but first things first

"Can I get that food now?" as if agreeing with her, her stomach growled "I'm very hungry"

She was eating when Superman, Diana and Wally walked into the room. Wally hugged her a little too hard and then apologized.

"I'm so glad you are awake"

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked her.

"Not too bad" she took another bite "J'onn gave me something for the pain, so I'm feeling better"

"Um" Superman looked at the bowl in front of her "what is that?"

"Cherry ice cream, peanut butter and ketchup" she took another bite, it tasted so good "Want some?"

"No" Superman took a step back.

"I'll pass" Diana made a funny face "but you go ahead and enjoy"

"I say we should try everything once, give me some" Wally took a bite and gagged, Shayera had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when he run to the bathroom, he came back a couple of minutes later and glared at Superman and Diana "Next time feel free to stop me"

They all laughed. Well at least she had her friends if nothing else to help her through this.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Three months later_

John walked to the monitor room and smiled, he was so glad to be back, the elders had sent him on a mission that had taken him away from home for three months. He had talked to J'onn constantly to check on Shayera. The public had reacted very favorable to the news that she hadn't betray the planet, he laughed when he had heard that she had almost killed Fate when he told her she was carrying twins.

He walked into the conference room and stopped dead on his tracks. Shayera was standing in front of the main computer with her back to him, he was happy to see that her wings looked perfectly fine with no damage.

"Hello" her back stiffened "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks" she turned around and he almost swallowed his tongue, she looked beautiful, he looked at her stomach, he knew she was about four months along, but she looked a lot bigger than that "what?"

"Nothing" he looked back at her face, her maze was not at her side like always "how have you been?"

"Good"

"And the babies?"

"They are fine" she put a hand over her stomach and caressed it "I don't have morning sickness anymore so I'm a lot better now"

"Are you going to let me see my children?" she arched an eyebrow, her hand didn't stop "when they are born I mean"

"John I would never keep you away from them" she sighed and sat down "what happen between us has nothing to do with them, I know you'll love them"

"I love you too"

"Let's make one thing very clear" she narrowed her eyes at him "you can see them and spend time with them, but we'll never be together again. I told you that it was the last chance and I was serious. I trusted you and you threw that trust back at my face, you had to see a video to believe that I wasn't the traitor you thought I was"

"Shayera I…" he didn't know what to say, he should just be happy that she wasn't going to keep the babies from him "I'm sorry, you are right. I want to apologize even if it doesn't count for anything"

"Apology accepted"

"Shayera I need…" J'onn smiled at John and clapped him on the back "Is good to have you back"

"Thank you" at least someone was happy to see him "is good to be back"

"I need more blood" he walked to Shayera and held up a needle.

"How many times are you going to stick me with that?" she was glaring at J'onn, John knew that she hated needles "I swear you are doing this just to irritate me"

"No, I'm not" J'onn was trying to find a vein, two seconds later he inserted the needle "I'm doing it because we need to check your progress, we wouldn't want any surprises"

"Oh" she smiled sweetly at him and John took a step back "you mean like finding out I'm having twins?" she glared at John and pointed a finger "This is your fault"

"What?" he couldn't believe it, he just got back and she was already blaming him for something "How did you figure that"

"Well you could have made a baby at the time like most people" she got up and pressed a finger to his chest hard enough to make him wince "you could have made only one, but you always had to be an overachiever"

With that she walked out of the room, leaving him with his mouth wide open. What was with woman? Were all of them crazy?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Shayera gasped and put a hand to her stomach; everybody in the room got quiet and looked at her. They were on the monitor room discussing a mission they had. Wally looked nervously at her, she knew he was worried about her, John was looking scared as well, and Diana, Batman and Superman were frowning at her.

"Are you ok?" J'onn had moved to her side, he was always close just in case something happened "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she smiled at him "one of the babies kicked"

"What?" Wally was very excited "That's so cool"

"Here" Shayera grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach, one of the babies kicked again and Wally laughed "that's amazing"

"They shouldn't be so strong" she looked at J'onn, but he was looking at Superman "You guys keep going, Shayera come with me"

They went to the medical bay and he made her lay on one of the beds.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do an ultrasound" he wasn't looking at her, he kept hooking cables to one of the machines "Humans babies start moving between sixteen and twenty-five weeks, you are about seventeen weeks, which mean you shouldn't be feeling them that strongly yet"

"What's wrong?" Shayera and J'onn looked at the door, John came in and stood next to her "I was worried something, did something happen?"

"No, J'onn is being paranoid" she didn't want him here, he made her nervous and every time she saw him all the pain came back "you don't have to stay"

"Actually he came just in time" Shayera glared at J'onn but he wasn't paying any attention to her, he was smiling at John "I'm going to do an ultrasound; if you want to stay you'll be able to hear your babies hearts"

"I'm sure he has more important things to do" at least she hoped he did, she looked at John "you don't have to stay"

"I want to" well she wanted to punch him, but she wasn't allowed to "you said you wouldn't keep the babies from me, so I would like to stay"

J'onn pulled up her shirt uncovering her stomach, Shayera winced when he spread cold gel over her belly, two minutes later he smiled at them and pounded at the screen.

"John meet your daughters" John was smiling, J'onn pressed some things and she could heard the heart beats "and that sound is your babies heart beat"

"That's amazing" he laughed, she could tell he was really excited and she felt bad for trying to deny him this moment "they are so small"

"They'll grow" J'onn wiped Shayera's stomach and turned off them machine "I think the reason they are so strong is because they aren't completely human; Shayera you'll need to be more careful and at the slightest discomfort you need to come and see me"

"Fine" she got up, she was walking to the door when a hand stopped her, she looked at John "What?"

"I want to talk to you" J'onn had left the room "I broke things off with Vixen before I left"

"Is that why she left the league?" he arched an eyebrow "you didn't know?"

"No, but that explains why I haven't see her, did she said anything?"

"No, she talked to Superman and left" she didn't understand the point on this conversation "why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted you to know"

"It doesn't change anything" he just kept staring at her "look John we already talked about this, you can be part of the babies lives, I won't deny you that, but we are not going to be together"

"Aren't you worried?" she was, but she didn't think it was for the same reason he was thinking "when I went to the future I saw Rex and he didn't said anything about siblings"

"Well, the future can change" she didn't want to have this conversation anymore "you said you didn't wanted to be destiny's puppet, well you got your wish, Rex won't exist, we'll have daughters"

She walked away, she just couldn't forgive him and for once she didn't want to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" as usual Wally ignored him, he was tired of all this, he and Wally had been good friends and he didn't want to lose that because of one stupid mistake "I already apologized, I don't know what else to do"

"You don't have to do anything" he still didn't look up from the computer "I accepted your apology"

"You accepted it, but you only talk to me when you have to" he sighed "I did something stupid and I realize that, but I can't do anything about it, is already done. Wally already lost Shayera I don't want to lose you too"

"I know you are sorry" Wally finally looked at him "but you hurt her bad, you should have seen her afterwards, I can't take that image off my mind. She was so broken I thought we wouldn't be able to put her back together"

"The day of the invasion I was going to ask her to marry me" he sat beside Wally, his eyes were wide open "and then I found out she was promised to another, I was so mad and then she tried to explain, but I wouldn't let her"

"Well I can understand that" Wally gave him a sad smile "for a while I was mad too"

"When she came to Bruce's house to tell us what was happening I was furious and then she gave me back my ring, but still I blamed her for everything" he still remembered that day, all the resentment he had felt toward her "she saved me, Hro was going to kill me, but she stopped him and he almost killed her. Afterwards when we voted and she just left without even listening to us I convinced myself that she didn't care about me and then I met Vixen"

"That was a big mistake, there is something wrong with her"

"I used her, I didn't want to admit it, but I did, I used her to forget Shayera" he had, he realized that now "and then Shayera came back and all the feelings I had locked burst free, but it wasn't just love, the betrayal, the hate and everything hit me at once, and when I went to the future and met my son"

"What?" he could tell Wally was confused "What do you mean?"

"I went to the future and met my son, his name was Rex, he was also Shayeras', but still I couldn't forget so I told her that no matter what the future was I was going to stay with Vixen" he laughed at himself, how stupid he had been "but still I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop loving her so I decided to try once more to see if I could move past the pain and the hatred and for a while I did"

"What happen?" Wally looked at him, waiting for him to finish "what changed your mind?"

"Vixen, she came back and made me feel guilty for betraying her after everything she had done for me, she remainded me everyday of what Shayera had done" he had let himself be manipulated by her "and when I said all those things to Shayera and saw the pain I was causing her, part of me felt good that I could hurt her the same way she had hurt me, but the other part felt like I had lost part of my soul"

"I'm sorry for the things I said" Wally put a hand on his shoulder "but I'm not sorry I hit you"

"That's ok" he smiled, he had deserved it "when the doctors told me she was pregnant I thought my heart was going to stop, I was so happy and then the doctor said her heart had stopped and she was going to died, you have no idea how I felt. If she died I wouldn't be able to tell her how sorry I was and that I didn't mean anything I said, that I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life showing her how much and I thought of my son that wouldn't be born because of my stupidity"

"Do you still love her?"

"More than anything, but she can't forgive me now and I can't blame her" he sighed, it was good to get all of this out of his chest "I wonder if I killed the love she felt for me?"

"No you didn't" Wally smiled at him "she just needs time, but she loves you John, she never stopped"

"Thanks for listening to me"

John smiled, he was feeling better now that he had in years, he didn't see Shayera standing behind the door or the tears running down her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_5 months later_

The glass fell to the floor and shattered; Shayera gasped and grabbed her waist. The pain passed quickly and she breathed a little easier.

"Are you ok?" she hadn't noticed Clark was in the room "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she smiled reassuringly at him "It was a small contraction, but it passed"

"Ok, if you have any more…."

Shayera gasped again and doubled over, the pain was stronger now.

"Something is wrong, I'm taking you to the medical bay" he picked her up carefully and before she knew it they were in one of the sterilized rooms, he put her on the bed "Are you feeling better now?"

"No" she moaned this was not good, the contractions were really close together and each new lasted longer than the last one "Call J'onn now"

"What? But he is not here" he was very nervous, good so was she "maybe I can call someone else"

"Call him" she grabbed him by the front of his costume "now, I'm in labor and unless you want to deliver the babies yourself you better call him"

She groaned and bit her lip until she tasted blood, the contractions wouldn't let up, she heard Superman's frenetic voice, a minute passed, but it felt more like an hour to her, J'onn came running into the room. He took one look at her and the next thing she knew she was in a hospital gown hooked to an IV.

"Your contractions are close together and are lasting very long; those babies want to be born now"

"Oh God" the pain was horrible, her body was covered in sweat, J'onn was standing between her legs and Superman was pacing around the room "stop that, you are driving me.. ahhhhhhh!"

"Shayera I need you to push when the next contraction hits, Clark stand beside her" Clark moved and took her hand in his, J'onn looked at her "Push"

She did and almost passed out, the pain was horrible.

"I can't do this" tears were running down her face, she could feel the strength leaving her body "I can't"

"Yes you can" Clark smiled at her and she gave him points for trying, he was scared out of his mind "you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want"

"Shayera I need you to push now" she screamed at that moment Wally walked into the room.

"Can any of you tell me…" he took in the scene in front of him "Holy shit"

"Get out" Shayera yelled at him, she couldn't deal with him right now "leave"

"I didn't know you were giving birth" Ok so he didn't get the concept of leaving "that's cool, you know we…."

"Get out" the three of them yelled at the same time, Wally threw up his hands and walked out of the room.

"Shayera I can see the head" J'onn's voice seemed to come from far away "I need you to push"

She squeezed Clark's hand and was glad the he wasn't human or his hand would have broken.

"Wait a moment" she couldn't see what J'onn was doing, but she knew he was cleaning the baby's mouth and nose "Ok now I need a really good push to clear her shoulders" five minutes later she head a cry "you have a beautiful baby girl" J'onn smiled and put the baby on a small cradle beside her bed "Ok, now let's get your other baby"

Half an hour later Shayera was trying to keep her eyes open, she was exhausted; she couldn't even lift her arms.

"Don't worry about anything" Clark was looking at the babies "We'll be here when you wake up"

That was the last thing she heard.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

John frowned at Wally and Diana; they were standing outside one of the biggest rooms in the medical bay.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey John" Even though Wally seemed surprised to see him he smiled brightly at him "Congratulations"

"Where have you been?" he had no idea why Wally was congratulating him, Diana scowled at him "We been looking for you since yesterday morning"

"I was out on a mission, I just came back" why were they looking for him? What had happen? "Is someone hurt?"

"No, is nothing like that" Diana reassured him "is just that…."

"You guys can come in" J'onn came out of the room and smiled at John "It was about time, come in and meet your daughters"

"What?" maybe he hadn't heard him right "What do you mean?"

"Shayera gave birth yesterday morning" J'onn pulled him into the room "we couldn't get in contact with you"

He couldn't believe it, the room was filled with flowers and balloons; Shayera was lying on the bed in an emerald gown that made her hair look like living fire, but what really stunned him was the way she was looking at the tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

"Hi" he could barely talk past the lump on his throat.

"Hi" she smiled sweetly at him "Do you want to hold her?"

He couldn't talk so he just nodded; she handed him the baby and he almost passed out, she was so small, he moved the blanket to see her face, she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, her skin was a little darker than Shayeras', but just a little, she had a mop of black hair, John touched her tiny hand and the baby grasped his thumb with surprising strength. John kissed the baby's forehead and she opened her eyes, John had to smile she had bright green eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" he still couldn't look away from the baby's face "I know you had the names picked already"

"The one you are holding is Kaya and this one" John looked up to see Shayera holding the other baby, he didn't hide his surprise, they looked exactly alike "her name is Aliyah"

"Oh my God" he kissed the other baby's head and smiled at Shayera "How are we going to tell them apart?"

"They both have a birth mark" J'onn moved the blanket to show him the heart shape mark on the baby's right inner tight "and Aliyah has the same mark on her lower back"

"So John?" He looked at Wally and rolled his eyes, here it came "Do you have a heart shape birthmark?"

"No" Wally was wiggling his eyebrows "but Shayera does"

"Really?" Wally laughed "I've never seen it"

"If you had you wouldn't be alive right now" he looked down at the little bundle in his arms and then at the other one that Shayera had "Aren't they the most beautiful babies you have ever seen?"

"Yes" Diana touched Aliyah's cheek "they are adorable"

"They have their mothers' eyes" Wally was making weird sounds at the babies "and they look like Shayera too"

"Ok, let's go" Bruce pointed at the door "I'm sure they have things to talk about"

"Can we talk now?" John sat next to Shayera "Let me hold Aliyah"

"What do you want to talk about?" she handed him the baby and took Kaya "Is there something wrong?"

"I gave you time because you said that we would talk after the babied were born" Aliyah was fast asleep so he put her on the crib, Kaya was wide awake, but John put her beside her sister "We need to talk things out"

"I know I said that, but I just can't right now, I'm tired and I hurt" she did look tired, she was very pale and she had bags under her eyes "you can see the babies anytime you want, I would never keep them from you"

"I love you Shayera" he took her face in his hands and made her look at him "I know I was an idiot and that I hurt you, but please give another chance; I would never hurt you again. I don't want only the babies I want you too, I need you"

"I don't know John"

He couldn't help himself, he lowered his head and took her mouth, she tasted as sweet as he remembered, she moaned and kissed him back, and he knew she loved him, but he didn't want to push her too fast.

"I love you and I will find a way to show you" he kissed her again "I'll let you get some rest, but I'll be back"

He left the room smiling, things were looking up he was going to gain her trust again no matter what, even if he took him the rest of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Shayera was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Aliyah was sleeping peacefully like the angel she was, Kaya, well she was another story, Shayera had just fed her and was patting her back at the moment.

"You could just go to sleep like normal babies do after they are fed" the baby just moved, flapping her arms like a little bird, Shayera smiled she hadn't slept in two days, if Aliyah wasn't crying then Kaya was, it didn't help that John was always holding them "I guess that is going to be another long night"

Kaya started fussing and Shayera sang to her knowing that it would calm her down. It had been two weeks since J'onn had let her out of the medical bay; John had spent every free moment he had with her and the girls. He was always bringing her presents, after she had left the medical bay she had started looking for a place to live, she couldn't raise the babies in the watchtower. She was still trying to find out how she had let John convinced her to move in with him.

He had moved out of his apartment and bought a house on the outside of Metropolis, close to the Metro tower, just in case they had any troubles, they were living like roommates which she found ridiculous considering everything, he was trying to win her back and she knew it, but she was having trouble not trusting him not to hurt her again, even after she had heard him and Flash talking, she was scared.

"That's a very serious face" she looked up and smiled at him "is she being bad again?"

"Yes, I've changed and fed her, but still she won't go to sleep" the baby was kicking her legs like she always did when she heard her daddy's voice "Why can't she be still for more than two minutes?"

"She reminds me of someone" he took Kaya and kissed her head "You look tired"

"I'm exhausted" she stood up and massaged her neck "they haven't slept much"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help, the mission took a while"

"That's fine" she couldn't blame him for doing his job "Can you watch her so I can take a shower?"

"Of course" he sat on the rocking chair "take your time"

Shayera sighed, letting the hot water cascade down her body, she couldn't remember the last time a shower had felt so good; ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her pajamas were over the bed, she dropped the towel and putter on her underwear, all she wanted was to sleep.

"The babies are asleep and…." She turned around fast, John was standing in the doorway, and she recognized the look in his eyes, she had seen it often enough "I'm sorry, I thought you were dressed"

"That thing you just opened is call a door" she knew she was being a bitch, but he was making her nervous "you are supposed to knock"

"Sorry" he moved until he was invading her personal space, damn it why did he have to affect her like this? "The babies are asleep, I was going to say that you could rest, but I have a much better idea"

Before she could react her body was flushed to his and he was kissing her breath out of her, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, a little voice in her head was screaming at her, she was going to ask him to stop, but instead gasped when he bit his earlobe and then licked it to take away the sting.

The next thing she knew she was on her back with John over her, he was kissing his way down her neck, she moaned when he sucked on the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

"You are so beautiful" she looked down and realized her bra was gone, how did that happen? "I love you, only you"

"_What are you doing?" Vixen asked John laughing; they were sitting on the couch in one of the watchtower's recreation room "this movie is horrible_"

"_I know" he kissed her and Shayera felt her heart break, even after all the things he had told her at his apartment she still couldn't help loving him "I have a surprise for you"_

_He gave her a gold bracelet, she laughed and kissed him, Shayera turned away he had lied to her._

"No" the memory was like a cold bucket of water, she pushed him and got up, she took the towel and wrapped her around her body, she didn't want to have this conversation almost naked "we are not doing this"

"What's wrong?" he was worried, she could see it in his eyes, he was trying to control his breathing and so was she "What just happened? I know you want me as much as I want you"

"This is not the reason I accepted to move in with you" she hated the memories, she had tried to forget, but those hateful words were imprinted on her mind and she couldn't get rid of them no matter how much she tried "I did it because you wanted to be closed to the girls and you didn't want to miss seeing them grow up, but that doesn't mean we are going to get back together"

"Why? You love me and I love you, we have two beautiful daughters" he was mad and agitated, but she couldn't let him hurt her again "I don't understand why we can't be together"

"Because we are wrong for each other" he stopped pacing, he had a stunned look on his face "We tried to make things work twice and all we did was hurt each other, I can't let that happen again"

"Ok, so we both made mistakes, why can't we move past that?"

"Because I can't" tears were running down her face and for once she didn't try to hide them, she knew he didn't understood her reasons so she told him the truth "I gave up everything for you, my rank, my planet, even my dignity and you chose someone else, you didn't believe in me"

"I know and I'm sorry for that" she wiped her tears and turned around so he couldn't see her face "I know I hurt you and that I left you when you needed me the most, but I love you, you are the only woman I've ever loved"

"You don't have to be with me to be close to the girls, I would never take them away from you" she raised her hand when he opened his mouth, she knew what he was going to say "the only reason you changed your mind was because I was pregnant and before you say that isn't true think about it, you didn't even talked to me before you found out about my pregnancy"

"I know right now you won't believe me, but I love you and not because of the girls" he walked to the door and looked back at her "I'm going to find a way to show you that you are one of the most important person in the world to me"

And with that he left, Shayera sat on the bed, she wanted to believe him so bad, but she couldn't risk her heart again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Damn it" John slammed his fists on the keyboard, the stupid thing wouldn't work "Why won't you work?"

"You pressed the wrong key" Bruce pressed something on the keyboard and the screen disappeared, he looked at John and raised an eyebrow "Things are not good at home?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You mean besides you yelling at the computer?" ok, he didn't have to be smartass about it "you've been in a bad temper the whole day, you even yelled at Kara"

"She wasn't paying attention to her training" he was being unreasonable but damn it he was frustrated it "when did things got so complicated?"

"I know you are not talking about the league" John sighed and sat down beside Bruce "things are not working out with Shayera"

"She won't give an inch, we've been living together for two weeks and she doesn't talk to me unless is about work or the girls"

"Were you expecting something else?"

"Yes I was. I want us to be together, but she is making it so hard" he was scared she would never forgive him "I don't know what to do"

"Well she never made things easy, even before the invasion you guys were always fighting" wasn't that the truth? "But she loves you John, she is just scared and you know how she gets when something scares her"

"She thinks I'm with her because of the girls"

"Well, I can see why she thinks that" John glared at him "You know I'm right, you didn't talk to her until after you found out she was pregnant"

"But it wasn't because I didn't love her" he had never stopped loving her, not matter how much he told himself he hated her "It was because I was an idiot"

"That's true" Why was he telling this to Bruce? Is not like he understood him "show her, beg if you have to because there is more than one man that would love to be with her"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he knew that Carter was in love with Shayera, but he didn't know about anyone else and he didn't like the idea of having competition "Do you know something I don't?"

"I know a lot of things you don't, I just wanted to give you a heads up"

John opened his mouth and the alarm went off, they ran to the monitor room and found J'onn there already.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked before he had a chance to "Are we under attack?"

"We aren't" J'onn at the big screen at the center of the room and John felt his heart stopped "But we have a big problem"

His house was on fire, the whole thing was going to collapsed at any second, he couldn't breathe.

"Is Shayera out of the house?" she had to be out, if by any chance she was still in the house there was no way she was still alive and if she died then he didn't have anything to live for "Please tell me if she got out of the house?"

"We don't know"

"Teleport me now" J'onn opened his mouth "I don't have time to argue with you, teleport me"

HE couldn't live if something happened to Shayera and the babies; he needed to get to them before it was too late.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In a blink of an eye he found himself on his front yard, he flew into the house and went directly into the babies' room; he almost fainted from the relief when he saw they weren't there. He went to Shayera's room, but no one was there, everything was in flames good thing that his ring protected him from all that.

He walked into the living room and was going out of the door when something caught his eyes, he moved around the sofa and his heart stopped when he saw Shayera on the floor unconscious, he picked her up and got out of the house in less than two seconds. Bruce, J'onn, Wally and Diana were already there, their eyes widened when they saw Shayera. Wally ran forward and met them halfway.

"What happen?" John laid Shayera on the grass "Is she dead?"

"She is not breathing" he checked her, but she didn't have any burns, he touched the side of her throat and sighed with relief when he found a pulse, he started doing CPR.

He heard Bruce yelling at the paramedics, a minute later Shayera gasped and started coughing, Bruce was right beside him and put an oxygen mark over her mouth and nose.

"Where are the babies?" Diana looked at him with fears in her eyes "Why aren't they with you?"

"They weren't in the house" he looked at Bruce "Can you check with the firefighters and paramedics to see where they took them?"

Bruce got up and left.

"We need to take her to the Metro tower" J'onn touched her forehead she was having trouble breathing "she inhaled too much smoke"

John picked her up and took off; he knew the others would follow, less than five minutes later they were in the medical bay. J'onn took Shayera and Wally took him out of the room.

"What happen?"

"I don't know" he was worried about the babies; it had been a relief when he hadn't found them in their room, but now he was starting to worry "the whole house was on fire"

"So that means we'll have to wait until Shayera wakes up" Wally looked strangely at him "could she have done it? Maybe she was trying to cook"

"Shayera doesn't cook; the only time she goes into the kitchen is to get something out of the fridge"

He started pacing, where the hell was Bruce? He needed to see his daughters, make sure they were ok. J'onn called them into the room, Shayera was still unconscious, but breathing a lot easier.

"She had a lot of smoke in her lungs"

"But she will fine?" Wally asked

"Yes, we'll have have to wait until she wakes up" J'onn looked at Shayera and then back at him "Why was she inside the house?"

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, but John was asking himself the same thing "Where else would she be?"

"Shayera is not human" J'onn reminded Wally "she is faster, stronger and has more endurance, she should have been able to get the babies and get out of the house"

"She wasn't even upstairs" how could he have missed those details "I found her behind the couch in the living room"

"Someone could have done it" Wally looked thoughtful "We could send someone and see if they can get a scent"

"That's impossible" J'onn shook his head "No scent would remain after a fire of that magnitude"

Batman came into the room and John wanted to yell, something was wrong, Bruce stood in front of him.

"I couldn't find them" this was not happening, his daughters couldn't be missing "the firefighters never went into the house, they didn't even know that there was anyone inside"

"That's not possible" he was going to lose his mind "if they don't have them, then who does? They weren't in the house; I checked"

"The only one that knows what happened is Shayera" J'onn put a hand on his shoulder "We'll keep looking until we find them"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Shayera felt like a truck had run her over, someone was beating her head with a hammer because the pounding headache wouldn't go away, her throat felt sore. She opened her eyes and found Wally sitting on a chair in front of the bed.

"What happen?" her voice sounded raspy "Where am I?"

"Thank God you are awake" Wally moved beside her a look of concern on his face "Do you remember what happen? The fire?"

"What?" what was he talking about? Her mind was blank, there was something very wrong. Her eyes opened wide when everything came to her and she grabbed Wally by the front of his costume "Where are my daughters?"

"Shay, you need to calm down"

"I don't need to calm down; I need to know where my babies are"

"We are looking for them Shay" her eyes widened even more, what the hell was he talking about? "We'll find them"

"What do you mean you are looking for them?" she got up from the bed ripping off the IV and oxygen mask, she lifted Wally off the floor "Why aren't they here?"

"They were gone by the time we got to the house" he was afraid, but at the moment she didn't care, her babies were lost; she threw him and he landed against the wall across the room "Damn it, what was that for?"

"I want my daughters and I'm going to find them"

It was a good thing she was still dressed, she needed her maze. She walked out of the room, her maze was in her quarters, she was going to take the whole place apart and God save the person that got on her way. Shayera walked into the monitor room, Stargirl was the only one in the room.

"Teleport me to the Watchtower" the young hero jumped three feet and turned around "Now"

"I thought you were still in bed" the girl didn't any self-preservation and Shayera didn't want to talk "I'll call J'onn if you need him"

"I didn't ask for J'onn" her voice was soft, but cut like a knife, she narrowed her eyes "Teleport me to the Watchtower, don't make me ask again"

The girl swallowed and nodded, one minute later she found herself in the Watchtower. She was walking to her room when Huntress stepped in front of her, what was with people today?

"Do you need something?"

"J'onn and the other founding members want to talk to you" Huntress took a step forward and grabbed her wrist "they want to see you now"

"I'll give you three seconds to remove your hand and get out of my way" she liked Huntress, the heroine was strong and never backed out of a fight, Shayera respected that, but at this moment she wasn't in the mood "You have one second left"

Huntress didn't move, Shayera punched her and sent her flying until she landed six feet away from her. She kept walking; she hadn't punched her that hard. Shayera walked into her room and grabbed her maze, when she walked out of the door Huntress and Black Canary were waiting for her.

"Do you need something?" this was getting bothersome and she didn't have time for it "I'm in a hurry"

Huntress ran forward and threw a punch; Shayera grabbed the fist before it could connect with her face, she twisted Huntress arm, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the wall.

"I understand what you are going through, but this is not the answer"

"You understand nothing" what made Black Canary think that she knew what Shayera was going through, someone had attacked her, set fire to her house and took her babies "I don't want to fight with you, but I will"

"It didn't have to be this way"

And with that Black Canary kicked her leg out to kick her in the stomach, Shayera grabbed her ankle and lifted off her feet before spinning her around and threw her a good ten meters away from her.

She kept walking, turned right in one of the corners and almost ran into Green Arrow.

"What the hell is going on?" he narrowed his eyes t her "What did you do?"

Before he could react she hit him over the head with her maze, just with enough force to leave him unconscious.

She just kept walking; she went into the monitor room and came to a stop. John, Bruce, Diana, Clark, J'onn and Wally were waiting for her.

"Now what?" she was almost hysteric, they didn't understood, she didn't want to fight with any of them, she just wanted to find her daughters "Are you going to try and stop me too?"

"Baby you are still weak" John moved forward until he stood in front of her "You need a little bit more time before you can go out"

"No, I just can't stay here doing nothing" she felt tears running down her face, all her emotions came crashing down, her strength left her and a sob escaped her and then another; John hugged her and she put her head against his chest crying her heart out "I just want my babies John, someone has them and they could be in danger, I just wanted them back"

"I know baby" for some reason she couldn't get a hold on her emotions, she had never felt so helpless in her life "We'll find them Shay, I'll bring them back to you, I promise"

She felt a sting on the inside of her elbow and looked down to see a needle, she knew it was some kind of sedative, J'onn had injected her to calm her down, her eyes rolled back and everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Fuck, this is not happening" John was still holding Shayera and he felt so helpless, when she had starting crying he had felt his heart break, she never cried especially in front of other people, but when she had starting sobbing he had wanted to hit something "How in the hell did they disappear?"

"We don't know, but we think someone was watching the house" Bruce brought up some pictures on the computer screen, after J'onn had sedated Shayera they had gone to the main conference room, he had taken Shayera with him because he didn't want her to wake up and attack someone else again "We found two set of footprints around the house"

"Who would want to kidnap the babies and kill Shayera?"Clark was confused like all of them were, Clark looked at Shayera "I would understand if this had happened when everyone thought she was a traitor, but they have treated like they used to before the invasion since we released the video"

"One of the people watching her is a man and the other one is a woman" Bruce showed more pictures, there were footprints all around the house "What worries me is that you two didn't notice them"

"Do you know how long they been watching us?" he needed to know; why hadn't he noticed anything? If he had been paying more attention none of this would have happen "We haven't been living there very long"

"If I have to make a guess I would say since before you guys moved" John raised an eyebrow, how was that possible "They knew everything about you guys, they even timed it so we wouldn't noticed until it was too late"

"What makes you think they knew all this?" even Flash was worried, he hadn't make one joke yet "that would mean they were watching them even before she gave birth"

"I know they been watching her because I found a camera in her room"

"What?" Bruce had just dropped that bomb like it was the most normal thing in the world "Do you know how long is been there?"

"I would say almost a year"

"Whoever did this they knew what they were doing" Diana had been quiet until now "the question is how they got into her room and put the camera without anyone noticing"

"After the last time they broke in here we made sure that the Watchtower was more secure" Clark was frowning and John understood why, it was scary to think that someone could get into the rooms without anyone noticing "I don't understand how they did it"

"Because you guys are thinking that someone came from the outside" Everybody looked at J'onn "Maybe someone from the inside did it"

"Who would do something like that?" Diana asked "Everybody here likes Shayera and they wouldn't attack the babies"

"Vixen" the only thing in John's mind was that it wasn't possible; she wouldn't take a stupid rivalry so far, everybody was looking at Flash with a stunned expression on their faces "She doesn't like Shayera and we all know why she doesn't like the babies. I heard her once tell Shayera to get away from John"

"Yes, but she wouldn't take it that far" John knew she was manipulative bitch, but she wouldn't dare attack his children "She has no reason to do this"

"Yes she does" Flash put his hands on the table and looked at them "Don't you guys find strange that every time Shayera went on a mission with her she always got hurt, and after Shayera got pregnant she left and Bat said that the cameras been there for almost a year, no one from the outside could have done it, but she had a thousand opportunities and she is the only one that left the league"

Everybody's mouth was hanging open, no one had thought of that one.

"Well I'll be damned" Diana looked around her "something is terribly wrong in here, Wally just got smart"

"Thanks I-"he scowled at her "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Shayera moaned and moved a little, John put a hand on her head and started stroking her hair in soothing motions; she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"J'onn gave you a sedative and you fell asleep"

"That explains why I feel so weak" she sat up, looked down and then back at him "Why am I in your lap?"

"Well the last time I left you alone you woke up and attacked four of our friends" he smiled at her "So I decided not to take that chance anymore"

"Aha" she looked around, then back at him and he saw the tears on her eyes "Did you found them?"

"No" God he hated tears and pain he saw in her beautiful eyes "but we have a lead, Bruce and Diana went to investigate"

"How are you feeling Shay?" she looked at Wally and lowered her head "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry I attacked you" she smiled weakly at him "I hope I didn't hurt you"

"Is ok, I understand" he kissed her cheek "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need my babies"

"Shayera" God, she was killing him, he wasn't used to the tears, seeing her in that kind of pain was more painful than any punch she could give him "We'll find them, Bruce and Diana went to investigate a lead we found. Can you tell us what happen?"

"I don't know Aliyah was being fussy and you know that she is never fussy; I thought she was hungry so I fed her, but still she kept crying, she didn't need to be changed. I put her in her stroller to take her out for a walk" she stopped for a second, a frown on her face and he realized she was trying to remember "The front door was open and I remember thinking that it was weird because I made sure the door was locked before I went upstairs. Someone shocked me"

"What?" John frowned "What do you mean? Like with a teaser?"

"No, it was something a lot stronger than that" she put a hand to her head and rubbed it "everything went black after that"

"Is that all you remember?" J'onn asked her with concern in his eyes "Is there something else you can think about"

"No; well maybe, but I thought it was a nightmare "J'onn gestured with his hands and she kept going "I remember opening my eyes and the air felt hot like I was burning up, it was very hard to breathe and there was a man standing in front of me, he had Aliyah and Kaya in his arms"

"Could you see his face?" he couldn't believe someone had sneaked past Shayera "Did you know him?"

"No I couldn't see him" she kept rubbing her temples "but there was something familiar about him, I just can't remember"

John felt fear take control of him, his children where in the hands of a maniac who had tried to kill the woman he loved.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Shayera paced, it had been three hours since Bruce and Diana had left, her headache was gone and she felt a lot better. John, Wally J'onn and Clark were just sitting there looking at her pace.

"Would you stop?" Wally put his head on the table "You are making me dizzy"

"Well that's too bad" she snapped at him, her mood hadn't improved "I don't care, you are free to leave" she looked at John, Clark and J'onn "Do you guys have a problem with my pacing?"

They shook their heads, good she wasn't in the mood to deal with people. Bruce and Diana came into the room, Vixen was right behind them.

"What did you guys found out?" John narrowed his eyes at Vixen "Did she have anything to do with this?"

"No, she was at a photo shoot at the time" Bruce connected something to the computer "she didn't even know that Shayera had given birth"

"I'm sorry about your babies" she sounded honest "I'll do whatever I can to help you guys find them"

"Thanks" Shayera didn't want to thank her, but at the moment her daughters were more important, she looked at Bruce "Did you guys find something?"

"Not really" Bruce said without looking up "The babies are in a cabin deep in the woods, about a hundred miles from your house"

"What?" John stood up "How do you know that?"

"I put a tracking device on them" Bruce answered

"And you are telling us this now?" she was furious "They had been lost for almost two days"

"I tried tracking them before" he just kept typing on the computer "but something was blocking the signal, I just got it back twenty minutes ago"

"What are we waiting for?" John was an impatient as her "Let's go"

"Shayera, John, Wally, J'onn and Vixen you'll be teleported to a location close to the cabin" Bruce looked at Clark "Clark and me will go in one of the javelins"

They walked out of the room, one minute she was in the Watchtower and the next she was surrounded by trees.

"He wasn't kidding when he said deep into the woods" Wally looked at them and smiled "Any idea where we are supposed to go?"

"North" J'onn was right behind her, he pointed the way to Wally "We are supposed to walk one hundred meters and we should see the cabin"

They walked the way J'onn had pointed, Vixen was quiet and she kept looking at her like she was afraid Shayera was going to attack her at any moment. Shayera had thought about it, but now she had more important things on her mind and Vixen was helping her get her daughters back.

"You can stop looking at me like that" she smiled at Vixen "I'm not going to attack"

"Well I thought you were going to" she raised an eyebrow "after all you guys blamed me first for what happened"

"You didn't even crossed my mind" it was true, she had been surprised to see Vixen after all this time "I realized they thought you were to blame when you walked into the room"

"Well is a relief knowing you don't blame me. I thought you would want to take my head off"

Shayera looked up front and her heart skipped a beat, what the hell? In front of her was something that looked a lot like a military base, except everything was made of some kind of metal, there was a big bay door on the right side that was wide open.

"We should go back" she could hear the trepidation on Wally's voice "I think we passed the cabin"

"No" J'onn put a hand on his shoulder before he could turn around "This is it"

"It looks like something out of a horror movie" Shayera shook her head, Wally was right it was kind of creepy, but her daughters were inside so she was going in "Batman needs to get his descriptions straight"

Shayera walked through the door with John beside her and Vixen was right behind them, she could hear Wally and J'onn yelling from the other side, they couldn't get in. Shayera looked around her, everything was covered in dust.

"It looks abandoned" Shayera looked at Vixen, she was standing too close to John "Is very dark"

"Is not abandoned" soft green light covered the whole room, John stood beside her "we should go that way"

They walked through a very long highway, she and Vixen stepped through a frame and another door trapped them inside the room.

"Damn it" she hit the door with her maze four times and the thing didn't even shake "John can you hear me?"

"Yes I can" she loved the little receiver on her ear, at least she could still hear John "What happened?"

"I don't know" she turned on the electric current on her maze so she could see the room "I think we tripped something when we came in"

"Don't worry" she knew he was looking for a way to get her out "I'll get you out of there"

"No, there is not time for that" he needed to find the girls and get the hell away from this place "Find Kaya and Aliyah, get them out of here and afterwards you can come back and get me out"

"Fine" she knew he wasn't happy, but at least he wasn't arguing with her "I'll be back shortly"

"We are trapped" Vixen walked closer to her "How long do you think it will take him to get us out of here?"

"I don't know" of all the people she could get trapped with and she couldn't believe it was Vixen "We should try to find a way out"

"Why aren't you and John back together?"

That was not what she had expected.

"What makes you think we are not?"

"Well you don't act like a couple" she shrugged "and he wasn't there when they took the babies"

"He had other things to do" she didn't want to discuss their relationship with Vixen "I don't see why this is any of your business"

"I'm sorry, you are so cranky" she gave her a smile that didn't feel right "but then I guess that's what happens when you get shocked and left to burn"

"What?" Shayera narrowed her eyes "How did you know I was shocked?"

"Batman told me when they found me"

"No he didn't" Vixen was laying and she was going to find out why "He didn't know, but you did, didn't you?" she stood right in front of the other woman "You are going to tell me what the hell you had to do with all of this"

Before Shayera could react Vixen pressed something to her neck sending her to the floor.

"An to think John chose you over me" Vixen kneeled next to her "Well with you dead and your daughters gone he'll be so heartbroken and I'll be there to console him again, only this time you'll never come back"

Vixen pressed the device against her hip and everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Shayera groaned, she couldn't move her hands or her feet and her neck hurt. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, her hands and her feet were secured to the wall with steel cuffs, she looked to her left and her head protested the movement.

"John wake up" he groaned and she felt a wave of relief go through her, at least he wasn't dead. The room was empty except for the two of them "Come on wake up"

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea" his eyes were glazed and she was worried about him, how bad was he hurt? "What happen to you?"

"I don't know" he shook his head and looked at her "I was going to go back to the entrance to see if John and Wally had found a way in, but someone hit me from behind and that's all I remember"

"Well we are trapped" she tried to move her hands, but the cuffs were tight "Great like we didn't have any problems already"

"What happen to Vixen?"

Before she could answer to tell him what she thought of his ex the door opened, Shayera felt her eyes widened, she was incredulous, this wasn't possible, the man stood in front of her.

"Hello" he was smiling evilly; he was enjoying her discomfort "Aren't you surprised to see me?"

"Well last I knew you were dead" she couldn't see his wings and he had a scar that ran from the left corner of his lip and disappeared down his shirt "But I'm guessing they were wrong"

"Yes they were" he moved toward John and she could see the hatred in his eyes "I never knew what you saw in him"

"Leave him out of this Hro, this is between you and me"

"Is that what you think?" he shook his head at her "That's where you are wrong, he took you away from me, and you were supposed to be mine"

"I was never yours" a smarter person would have shut up at his look, but she needed him away from John "I never loved you and you knew it; you didn't love me either, I was a possession to you"

"That's not true, I loved you" he moved toward her, rage written all over his face, he slapped her so hard her ears rang and her eyes stung "How could you betray me?"

"Leave her alone" John pushed against his restrains, he was furious "you should get over it already"

"I will" the creepy smile that she hated so much came back to his face, he pressed something and suddenly she was free, she felt herself fall, but Hro caught her before she hit the floor, he looked at John "as soon as I kill you" Shayera knew something was wrong, she didn't have any strength, she couldn't even lift her arms "but first I have a surprise for you"

Vixen walked into the room holding the babies, Shayeras' heart stopped, they weren't moving. Vixen put the babies on a metal table in the center of the room.

"What are you doing? He wasn't supposed to see me" Vixen was pissed that John was awake "now everything is ruin"

"Don't worry he won't be able to say anything" Hro put her on the floor against the wall and she leaned back so she could see them "I'm going to kill him"

"That wasn't the deal" this was going to get ugly, Shayera knew that Hro didn't like when people argued with him, but the other woman didn't seem to care "you said that if I gave you Shayera and her brats you would take them away or kill them, but John was supposed to stay alive"

"I really don't see why you two fell for him" he looked at John like he was studying a bug, he put Johns' ring on the table "without this he is nothing"

"Is not only that I love him, I can't stand when man pick someone else over me" she looked at her and Shayera was surprised for a moment; why hadn't she ever noticed that Vixen hated her "If she is dead he'll forget about her and he'll realize I was much better that she ever was"

"I don't care what you think or want" he walked closer to Vixen "things will be done how I them to be"

"You have no right-"

Hro moved and a moment later Vixen fell to the floor, Hro moved to the side and a gasped escaped her, Vixen lifeless eyes were looking right at her, a blade buried in the side of her neck, he had killed her. Hro pulled out his axe and smiled at them.

"Now is your turn"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He was in big trouble, the maniac in front of him had an axe and he was tied to a wall so he couldn't defend himself. Hro had wanted to kill him for a long time and it seemed like finally he was going to succeed.

"I could just cut your head off" Hro pressed the axe against his neck, not enough to cut him "but then that would be too quick, you deserve to suffer first"

He moved to the table and touched Kayas' cheek, the babies hadn't moved since they been brought in.

"Get away from them" Shayera yelled at Hro, John knew there was something wrong with her, she could barely held her head up, she was glaring at Hro "they have nothing to do with this"

"Is that what you think?" he glared at her "They are a remainder of your betrayal, they were supposed to be mine, but you chose another man over me" Hro walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair "you deserve to suffer Shayera, you betray Thanagar and me; I believed in you"

"No you didn't, you planned to destroy earth and I couldn't let you do that" she sounded calm, but her eyes were a little bit glazed, she was drugged "If you hadn't planned to destroy earth I would have left with you"

That was not what he wanted to hear, he knew she hadn't loved Hro, but it still hurt to know she had planned to leave with him. Hro pulled her up by her hair making her flinch and then he kissed her, John saw him pulled his head back with a yelp and wiped his mouth, Shayera had bit him. Hro slapped her so hard she fell to the floor and didn't move again.

"You are a coward" Hro narrowed his eyes and walked toward the babies "you say you love her, but all you do is made her suffer"

"Now is your turn" John made sure Hro wasn't looking at him and opened his hand, the ring over the table moved a little bit. Hro picked up Aliyah and smiled at John "I'll even let you pick, you can decide who goes first"

"What?"

"You can chose which one of them I kill first" his lungs burned and John realized he had stopped breathing; the man was insane "what is your decision?"

"None" he opened his hand again and the ring flew to his finger, he broke the cuffs and blasted Hro before he could react, John grabbed the baby before it fell to the floor and put her on the table beside her sister "you really thought I was going to stay calm while you killed my children?"

He moved around the table to see where Hro had landed, but no one was there. Someone punched him and sent him flying until he hit the wall, he should have expected that, Hro moved closer to him.

"You don't deserve her" Hros' eyes were black with rage "you are not strong enough to fight for her"

"And still she chose me" he punched Hro making him fall back a surprise look on his face, John didn't give him time to recuperate, he kicked the other man on the chest sending him flying "She will always choose me over you"

Hro yelled and ran at him, he swung the axe over his head bringing down for a killing blow, John created a sword with his ring and stopped the axe before it could connect with his neck, the other man was surprised and John used that to his advantage, he attacked using all his strength never giving time for the other man to recuperate, with a yell he swung his sword sending the axe flying from Hros' hand, he then kicked the other man on the chest. He walked to the corner and picked up the axe, he turned around and his eyes widened when she saw Hro holding Shayera in front of him like a shield a knife pressed against her neck.

"You never understood and you will never win" he laughed sending shills through Johns' spine "If she is not for me, she won't be yours either"

One moment he was standing with Shayera in front of him and the next he was laying on the floor, a knife sticking out of his head, Shayera stood over him for a moment.

"I thought-"

"That I was unconscious" she fell to her knees, she was breathing really fast like she had run a great distance "I moved while you guys were busy and grabbed the knife he used to kill Vixen"

"You killed him" he moved closer to make sure that he was really dead, he cringed at the sight, the knife had gone through his ear deep into his head, killing him instantly "How do you feel?"

"Tired, very tired" she looked at the table "what's wrong with them?"

John checked the babies to make sure they were ok, they looked fine just sleeping.

"I think they were drugged like you, but they look fine"

"Let's get out of here" she looked around and shivered "this place gives me the creeps"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Four hours later_

"I can't believe all that happen" Clark looked like someone had hit him over the head, they had told them all that had happen and how Vixen had died "I knew she was psychotic, but that's taking it too far"

"I told you guys" Flash smirked, he was holding Aliyah making silly faces "but you didn't to believe me"

"You were right" Batman like he swallowed something bad when he said it, he couldn't get over the fact he had believed Vixen "But the important thing is that everyone is fine"

"Yeah" John had to agree with him on that "It was kind of scary for a moment"

Shayera walked into the room with Kaya in her arms, they had checked the babies to make sure nothing was wrong with them, they had been drugged, but it didn't have a lasting effect, they had used the same drug on her, but now that it was out of her system her strength was coming back. Kaya kicked her little legs like she always did when she heard John's vice. Shayera smiled and passed her to John.

"You are such a daddy's girl Kaya" John kissed the baby's head and smiled at her, Flash gave her Aliyah who seem to be very active "Are you going to be bad too?"

The baby just moved her little arms and Shayera laughed, she was so happy everybody was fine.

"You two have a beautiful family" she looked at J'onn and could see the pain in his eyes, she knew he missed his family "Take care of them"

_2 hours later_

"They are asleep"

John was sitting on the couch in his pajama bottoms and a green t-shirt that said USMC, he looked up when she walked into the room and patted the empty space beside him, and she sat down.

"We need to talk" she knew he was right, but she had been dreading this moment "Shayera, what did you mean when you told Hro that if he hadn't planned to destroy Earth you would have left with him?"

"Exactly what I said" she didn't want to have this conversation "I was going to go back to Thanagar"

"Why? You didn't love him"

"He would have killed you" he looked confused so she told him the truth "Hro never loved me, but he considered me his, he would have never let me go and he would have kill you for the simple reason that I was in love with you"

"You were afraid" he smiled gently at her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you and I knew that if you found out the truth you would have confronted Hro" she ran a hand through her hair "the reason that I didn't tell him the truth when they came to earth and that I pretended I love him and nothing had changed was because he would have kill you for taking what he considered his"

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" she looked at him confused, she didn't know what he was talking about "I don't know what to do anymore, I love you Shayera and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please just give another chance"

"I love you too" she did and she was tired of being scared, she wanted to be with him and was being an idiot for denying them both the chance to be happy "We can try again to make things work, but if things don't work this time we are going to try to move on"

"Are you serious?" at her nod he laughed and kissed her until she was dizzy, she missed him, but now they were going to start over, but this time without lies and secrets between them "You have no idea how happy I am"

"I think I have an idea" she kissed him again; they had been through a lot and it was time for them to be happy "I love you John and I want us to be together and raise our children"

After everything she deserve a little happiness and John was that for her, he was her heart and she needed him to be happy, just like he needed her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Epilogue: 6 years later_

She woke up to find John kissing her neck, she smiled to herself he always waked her up with kisses. His mouth moved to her shoulder and one of his hands pulled the sheet down until it was around her waist, she looked at the door to make sure it was locked, she didn't want her kids coming into the room to find daddy and mommy naked.

"Good morning" She could feel Johns' smiled against her skin "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" she giggled when he bit her shoulder in reprimand "I's wonderful"

"That's better" she turned until she was on her back and kissed him full in the mouth, he moved until he was between her legs "So now I want my reward"

"A reward?" she laughed, she knew what he was talking about, but she enjoyed messing with him "For what?"

"Well last night you let Kaya sleep with us because she was scared" he bit her ear lobe and she moaned "So now is time for my reward, you promised"

"I did, didn't I?" she laughed when he growled "I love you"

"I love you too"

She love her life, waking up beside John every day, her children, everything was perfect. An hour later Shayera walked into the kitchen in her bathrobe, she frowned when she saw one of the cabinet doors open. She walked around the kitchen island, she almost stepped over one of the jars, and it was broken in tiny little pieces.

John had rebuilt the house, but this one was even bigger, he had added more rooms and a bigger living room so they could have their friends over. There was a big pool in the backyard and they had built a playground for the kids. She looked at the counter and her eyes narrowed.

"Rex Stewart, get down from there right now" the four year old jumped and almost fell, he closed the cabinet door and looked guiltily at her "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hi mommy" he could get away with murder, he was still dressed in his pajamas and his face was covered with chocolate "I thought you were asleep"

"I can see that" she picked him up so he wouldn't cut himself with the glass pieces on the floor "How many times have I told you not to eat the cookies unless me or your dad give them to you?"

"I'm sorry mommy" he smiled at her and she felt her heart melt "but you wasn't here and I was hungry"

"I'll let it pass this once" she set him on one of the stools and kissed him on the top of his head "WE have to get you dress before I wake up your sisters"

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, you do"

"But I don't like it" he pouted and she had the urge to laugh "The teacher don't give me any cookies"

"Rex we talked about this" more than a hundred times if she counted right "You have to go to school so daddy and I can go to work"

At that moment Kaya came through the door and stopped dead when she saw Shayera, the little girl looked guiltily at her mom and smiled.

"Morning mommy"

"Morning baby" she knew what the little girl wanted, did they all had the same idea? "Do you need something?"

"No mommy" she smiled innocently and Shayera raised an eyebrow, her daughter was too much like her it was scary sometimes "Is daddy awake?"

"Yes he is getting dressed"

Kaya ran out of the room before she could finish talking, Shayera took Rex to his room so she could get him dressed. Half an hour later they were all having breakfast on the kitchen island, she had picked up the broken jar before anyone got hurt. John was leaning against the counter, Aliyah was eating her eggs like a little lady while Kaya and Rex were stuffing them in their mouths like it was a competition who finish first, she loved mornings, it gave her a sense of peace to see her family together.

"Daddy?" John smiled at Aliyah, so the little girl asked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby" John took a sip of his coffee.

"Where do babies come from?"

Coffee landed everywhere and Shayera resisted the urge to laugh, all eyes were on John, the kids were very interested in John answered.

"Umm..well" he didn't know what to say and she just couldn't help it, a laugh escaped her "Maybe you should ask your mom"

"Oh no, she asked daddy" she kissed Aliyah's head and walked toward the door "Don't worry kids, daddy knows a lot about where babies come from"

"Shayera come back here"

She just kept walking laughing all the way, yeah her life was perfect, she had everything she wished for.


End file.
